


Life's Little Menaces

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: How are you supposed to pass all of life's hurdles without ever falling?





	Life's Little Menaces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Everyone has those days. Those days when everything seems to be wrong, when it seems the world is out to get you. Where it seems fate wrongs you over and over and all you feel like doing is curling up in a ball and crying. 

Soon a feeling of anxiety builds up in you, a worry that yet another thing will go wrong. When you're having one of those days, anxiety is inevitable and it seems there is no way to rid yourself of that feeling. And no matter how many times people reassure you that things will eventually work out, and things will be okay; you still have that constant worry that in fact there is something wrong with you and the world has some grudge on you in particular. 

But near the end of the day you always come to the sudden realization that things are already so horrible, they couldn't possibly get worse, could they? It seems everything has already gone so wrong that there can't possibly be anything else fate can throw at you. So your anxiety is somewhat relieved, and therefore you get a tad more relaxed and calm. 

But then it seems just to spite you one more time, worse than all the others before, something turns out horribly and you just have to break down. If somehow, some god took pity on you, your luck lasted long enough for you for you to break down in some secluded place, away from others' prying eyes. But for some, it seems that on those days your bad luck is infinite and you just don't have enough control to get to that secluded spot so you break down; right in front of everyone. If this is the first time you've had one of these days, or even if this is just the first time you've had a breakdown in public, in front of the people you see every day, then take heed: they will never see you the same. They will always remember this one time you weren't stable. 

If by some stroke of luck you happen to be surrounded at the time by people who are gifted when it comes to handling situations such as this, it won't be nearly as horrid of an experience. However, if you are with the greater percentage of people who are having one of those days, you will not be surrounded by people such as this, but in fact surrounded by people completely and utterly panicking because they haven't the slightest idea what to do to comfort you, and honestly you don't even know if they could do anything to comfort you. So since you are completely out of it, on the floor and have no control over yourself, or the situation and the poor other person is at a loss of words, all you can do is hope and pray that the floor will swallow you up and your problems will suddenly, miraculously be resolved. 

Eventually you will come around, and then have an incredibly awkward conversation in which you meekly apologize for the other person having to witness such a thing. And they will, in turn, apologize for being no help whatsoever. This day which you horribly curse for being one of those days, will, as all days do, come to an end and you will be thanking the gods that had earlier cursed you, for this day, this horribly horrible day is over. 

                                                   ~~*~~ 

_I see a flash of scarlet bolt past me. It intrigues me, so naturally I follow. The scarlet figure leads me to an empty classroom that seems to have not been used in some time. I look around for any trace of the being and am led to the front of the class to find a girl looking horribly distraught sitting on the stone floor with her knees drawn up close to her body. With closer inspection I realize that I recognize the girl, for she is none other than the Head Girl, Lily Evans._

_Though I easily could have turned around and left the room, for I don't believe she had noticed my entrance, I felt that as Head Boy it was my duty to help a student in need, in particular my partner. That and I had always been rather fond of Evans, though she never seemed to return my admiration. So, I walked over and plopped down next to her. I didn't say anything believing she would tell me herself, should I let her have a bit of cry and then persuade her to tell me why she was in such a upset._

_It seemed I was right when after crying for a while, almost as if she still didn't know I was sitting there next to her, she turned to me asking, "what are you doing here?"_

_I looked her over then replied, "you honestly must ask? Do you not realize you just ran like madwoman through the halls? Exactly why were you running like a madwoman through the halls?"_

_She looked at me quizzically before asking with a scowl, "what do you care? If you haven't realized Potter we aren't exactly the best of mates."_

_"What does that have to do with anything? You know I am head boy, it's my job to make sure that there aren't madwomen running through the halls disrupting classes," I said giving her a grin because for some reason it was disturbing me to see the normally so composed Evans in such a mess. At that moment I would have given just about anything to cheer her up, perhaps the thought of Evans not being as perfect as I previously thought was disturbing me more than I imagined. I gave her another genuine grin, hoping it would prompt her to tell me._

_"I've just had a rough day," she said staring off. "Things have been kind of hectic, you know? There's just been too many things going wrong as of late. I mean Sarah and I haven't been speaking for over a week now, I'm basically failing Transfiguration, I'm pretty sure McGonagall's going to kick me out any day now, I absolutely should not be Head Girl, I mean what kind of Head Girl is practically failing a class? And now I am sitting here rambling like an idiot to James Potter of all people. You're right. I am a madwoman."_

_"You're not mad, Evans. Maybe you're just a tad insane, but we all are. It's not like your completely off your rocker or anything. And I'm appalled that you think that low of me. Honestly, you act like I'm the plague. Look Evans, don't worry so much about being perfect, it takes way to much energy. I mean they picked you to be Head Girl, and I assure you that you do, in fact, deserve it. You must be doing something right to get that position. And I'd be more than happy to help you with your Transfiguration, I mean I am McGonagall's best student," I said giving her a smirk. "Oh come on Evans, I'm joking."_

_"And I'm sure the fact that we have to tutor students as head duties has absolutely nothing to do with it, right?" She replied though I could see she had the slightest hint of a smile on her face._

_This gave me a certain satisfaction that she had cheered up considerably. Faking innocence, I replied, "maybe just a little bit."_

_"That's what I thought," she said definitely smiling now. "I best be going, I skipped most of Binns' class, though I highly doubt he's noticed."_

_"You're probably right, both about Binns and the fact we should get going." I said for some reason feeling a bit of regret that our chat had to end. Believe me, that was a first._

_Lily got up and dusted herself off, picking up her school bag as she turned to leave. Suddenly she turned back looking softly at me, "They're right about what they told me," she said her voice equally as soft, "you've changed a lot, James."_

_And with that she left, leaving me with a feeling of immense satisfaction._

                                                     ~~*~~ 

 

I don't want to say this is my first fanfic, because generally that gives you an idea that the author is a bit of an amatuer.  However, I must say that it's true it's the first fanfic that I've actually done much of anything with.  But this definitely is not the first thing I've written.  The only plans I really have with this is a series of oneshots.  I suppose I'll go where ever it takes me.  I already have the majority of the next two written, and hope to have them up before next week.

And I must say I would simply adore reviews.  Critisism is more than welcome.


End file.
